Sydney Skulltheif: Necromancer
by ourvengeance
Summary: They say, "You either die a hero, or live long enough to become the villain" Sydney Skulltheif is a young wizard who has just begun classes at Ravenwood Academy, but upon the discovery that the Death teacher is gone, strange things start to happen. Before she knows it she's drowning in responsibility. Side note: This story is not good, at all, so you probably don't want to read it.
1. Welcome to Ravenwood: Malistaire's Gone?

"Well, I'm finally here," Sydney Skulltheif said as she stood in Ravenwood with hundreds of other students. Looking around, she saw many trees, including the center of life Bartelby. Suddenly, she was almost knocked to the ground as a girl in purple and yellow robes, who she suspected to be a Diviner, stormed through the crowd.

Sydney glared at the girl, how dare she push her down! Of course she wouldn't be thrusting herself into trouble on the first day. So she just aggressively flipped her black ponytail instead. The Diviner then noticed that she had knocked Sydney to the ground, "Crap, I'm sorry," the Diviner said as she helped Sydney up, "My name is Allison, Allison Stormcaster."

"It's fine," Sydney said aloud, although we all know what she was thinking, "So Allison, I take it you're a Diviner?"

"Yea, my parents were too, and their grandparents, you know," Allison winked, "it runs in the family. But I guess you're a death student, not half bad eh?"

"Excuse you Allison, Death is better than other people think it is," Sydney scoffed, "but I am thinking of taking storm as a secondary.."

Allison stuck her tongue out, "Told ya! Storm is the best and there's no arguing it, heh. And call me Alice, Allison is trashy."

"Oh, well, okay," Sydney stuck out her hand, "I'm Sydney Skulltheif, I hope we see eachother again Alice."

They then took their own ways. Sydney walked towards where the map said the Death School was. Of course being a teacher's pet she wanted to get there to make sure she could get a spot right in the front, by Malistare. What she found however, was not the Death School, it was a big, gaping hole. "Wha- What happened to our school?!" Sydney exclaimed as she dropped her things and ran to the edge.

She wasn't looking and before she knew it she was being grabbed by another student, who was much older than her. "Woah there, noob, don't fall into the death school!" said the death student who was now holding her by the top of her robe.

"Let me go, brat!" Sydney flailed about until the boy put her down.

"Gosh, you have a temper. The name's Malorn Ashthorn, and I don't want to brag, but I was one of Malistare's top students," Malorn said.

"What do you mean 'was'? Were you kicked out?" Sydney questioned as she blewthe hair out of her face.

"They didn't tell you? You know, Malistaire is gone, and not to mention he's wanted for, things."

"What? So what happened to the school?"

Sydney and Malorn were now sitting on the bench by the fire school. "Malistare was so upset when he found out his wife, Sylvia, died. So he did something to it, no one knows where it is no-" Malorn didn't get to finish his sentence as Sydney had already ran off, taking her things with her.

"I wish I could tell her what really happened," Malorn thought, "But she'll find that out soon enough."


	2. Friends?

Sydney sobbed in her dorm on the bed that had been left for her, as well as many other students.

"Nothing ever goes right!" Sydney wept, "Why does this always happen to me? This was the best thing to happen in my life! I was going to make it all right!"

Just then she heard a knock on the door, she had to pull herself together quickly. She didn't want to look like a wimp on the first day of school, this was her chance at a new start.

"Wh-What do you want!" Sydney stifled.

"Oh, well I heard you crying and I thought something was wrong, so I wanted to check up on you! Are you okay dear?"

Sydney was now not sad, but angry. She hated preps, and this girl was surely one of them. That was something most Death students could agree on, they would pick on the preps and jocks of the world as they deemed fit. But maybe she would give this girl a chance, she seems like she cares.

"I-I'm fine," Sydney mumbled, "It's nothing."

"My name is Elizabeth Winterheart, and I'm going to practice Ice," Elizabeth said through the door, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh, yeah," Sydney said as she stumbled to the door, wiping off her tears as she moved.

Elizabeth then pulled her in for a hug, which was unexpected on Sydney's part. "Is this how they greet one another," Sydney thought, "what a strange way to meet?"

It seemed the Thaumaturge noticed the awkwardness of the hug and pulled away, "Oh, I'm sorry! Where I'm from its custom to hug when greeting another person.."

"It's fine," Sydney mumbled once again. Elizabeth walked around the room, when suddenly she saw Alice run into the room and jump on her bed. Sydney and Elizabeth stared at her.

"Uhm, Sydney, do you know her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, we met today. Her name is Alice," Sydney said, "What are you doing here?"

"Just chillin, what are you doing here Sydney?" said Alice.

"Well, this is my dorm room so get out," Sydney said.

Alice shrugged, got off the bed, and walked towards the door. As Alice walked out, she saw a familiar girl. She didn't know her, or did she? It felt like they had met in a past life or something of the sort. The girls black and green robes whipped past her as she ran down the hallway. Sydney was interrupted from her staring when Elizabeth announced she was going to leave, and that she hoped they would keep in touch.

Now that everyone was gone Sydney went back to unpack her things, in her little dorm room was sweet and cozy. She started to think about the recent events, the Death school disappearing, and her new friends. Could she call them friends, she thought. Yeah, they're my friends, why would they ask about me if they didn't care?

Later that night, Sydney lied awake in bed. Finally for once in her life, Sydney thought things would be okay.


	3. The Classes Begin, Spells and Fun?

Sydney awoke to banging on the door. She wasn't used to getting up this early, even in Dragonspyre. Man, was she glad she got to go here instead of Dragonspyre's Academy. Finally she could sleep in like a proper Death student should. She did miss good old Dragonspyre though, maybe during Holiday break she would visit it once again.

The banging continued as Sydney lamented getting up and dragging herself to the door.

"What do, you, want?", Sydney slurred half asleep as she opened the door.

Alice smacked her face, "Wake up Sydney! Class is today, remember? I thought a perfect student like you would be up by now!"

Elizabeth touched Sydney's cheek, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," Sydney blushed.

Alice ran out of the door laughing, "Last one to class is a rotten manadrake!"

"How do you even know that word?" Sydney questioned.

"I'm not that dumb, Death!" Alice yelled back, now they were both running.

"Since when is my name Death?" Sydney said.

"Guys! Guys! Wait up!" Elizabeth wheezed.

Sydney and Alice slowed down, they shouldn't have stressed out poor Elizabeth, poor sweet Elizabeth. They stood in front of Bartleby, as they waiting for Elizabeth to limp towards them. As soon as she got there, they found out her true intentions. "Haha! You shouldn't have waited for me!" Elizabeth said as she ran to her class. She stood in front of the Ice school and the three caught up by the bench. The same bench that Sydney and Malorn sat at yesterday.

They talked for about fifteen minutes, until they heard an announcement.

"All Death students please report to The Commons, your classroom arrangements will be made here."

"I was just going to ask about that," Sydney said, "Oh well, see you guys later."

"Later!" Alice and Elizabeth waved goodbye as Sydney ran towards the Commons.


	4. Disaster On Unicorn Way?

Okay, so first of all:

A lot of people do this thing? idk why you'd want to write a thing before your chapter but what the hell. Second of all, this will probably have like really big gaps in between update times. I may put out two chapters a week, or like one every other month. Things are finally starting to pick up, horraaaaaay. Anyway enjoy the story and the new character who's a little shit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turns out that Death students would be doing independent study, with meetings at the end of each week to assess their status. After class was released, Sydney, Alice, and Elizabeth went to Unicorn Way to eat lunch. They sat around the unicorn statue and talked. Suddenly they saw a girl with red robes and killer eyebrows running away from something.

The girls became concerned when the professors came running in.

"All of you, get out of here!" the Myth professor, the name of him Sydney didn't quite know, yelled.

Alice started poking her nose in the disaster, but Elizabeth grabbed her arm and shook her to reality. Sydney quickly grabbed her stuff and yelled at the both of them to move. They ran quickly, fearing for their lives. Even after they had gotten out of the tunnel to Unicorn Way, they didn't stop running. As soon as they were in Ravenwood, they took a break.

"Did that really just happen?" Sydney thought as she panted.

"That was soo awesome, oh my god," said the girl with the red hair. Wait what?

The girl they had seen running away from the disaster area was standing in front of them. Maybe standing wasn't a good word, she was floating, on a dragon?

She saw Sydney's stare, and started to explain, "You wonder where I got this don't you? That's not much of a shock, most people don't see a Novice with a mount. Well since I am super rich, I bought it. Oh, the perks of being a princess!" She ended her sentence with a wink. Alice stood up and put her finger in her face, "Just because you're royal doesn't mean you can do what you want! Now tell us what you were running from."

"No need to be so rude. You truly are a Storm, haha. To be honest, I don't know myself. I was just walking down Unicorn Way, exploring this land, and then bam! There were these pirate skeletons, ghouls, and fairies everywhere! I ran, well flew, away as fast as I could," the eyebrows girl answered.

Suddenly many students came flooding in. The professors were shuffling them to their dorms. "None of you are to come out until further notice! Failure to follow the rules will have you expelled!", once again, that awful Myth professor spoke. "Let's all go to my dorm so we can make a plan on what to do," Elizabeth spoke as they walked towards the towers holding all the students.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Also, people put this at the end too. I don't get this website at all jesus. Anyway, did you enjoy the new character? She's a fire wizard oops. And sorry the chapters are so short, I'll work on that later lol.


End file.
